


Flowers and Fireworks

by SerasSanctum



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerasSanctum/pseuds/SerasSanctum
Summary: A series of short fics based the Month of the Ship Tumblr event that I created. I'm going to write the first, second, and last weeks' worth of prompts all in this AU.Chandra is a pyrotechnics engineer at the Sea Gate amusement park. Nissa is a gardener. These are stories about different parts of their growing relationship, from beginning to forever.





	1. Day 1 - Asking Out

God, I’m such a garbage fire.

Moving around a truckload of explosives and then setting them off in the sky every weekend? Fine. Totally relaxed. Zen, even. Talking to girls?

Garbage fire.

The girl in question is the new head gardener for the Sea Gate amusement park, Nissa Revane. The same girl who happens to currently be on her knees in a flowerbed by the food court, and is making it  _ very difficult _ for me to finish my lunch. She’s been here for all of three days, which means that I, Chandra Nalaar, infamous homosexual disaster, am already crushing like a schoolgirl. 

“Hello? Earth to Chandra? You gonna actually eat that hamburger you’re holding in front of your face or just keep staring off into the void?” says Gideon, waving a very large hand in front of my face.

“What?” I reply.

“You’ve been spaced out for like, three minutes solid. You’re dripping ketchup on your shirt.”

“Shit!” I drop the half eaten burger and grab a napkin, frantically wiping away at the mess I’ve made on the bottom of my work shirt. “Fuck, that’s gonna stain.”

Gideon chuckles. “I would recommend paying attention to your food while you’re eating it, maybe?”

I punch him in the chest, which of course only makes him laugh harder, and probably hurts my hand more than it hurts him. He certainly looks like a head of security; built like a brick fucking wall, that one.

At this point Jace pipes up, “What on earth were you thinking about, anyway? We were talking about tomorrow night’s fireworks and then you just kinda blanked out on us. Gid’s been trying to get your attention for like a minute.”

I glance back over at Nissa - who is now bent over facing  _ away  _ from us and fuck me, that is not good for my heart - and my face starts turning red. I busy myself with picking up the components of my hastily dropped burger off my plate and reassembling them. “Nothing. Don’tworryaboutit” I mumble.

“Hmmm, I don’t think it  _ was  _ nothing.” Fuck. That would be Liliana. I can just  _ hear  _ that obnoxious smirk. “I think it was a lot less a some _ thing  _ and a more a some _ one _ .”

“What are you talking about Liliana?” asks Jace.

“I’m just saying. The next time she looks up just watch where her eyes go.”

_ Fuck. Don’t do it. Don’t do it. Don’t give her the satisfaction. _

I, of course, look anyway. Because I’m a garbage fire. Nissa’s let her hair - a long, gorgeous brown braid - down out of her hat, which she’s now fanning herself off with. I can see the sweat beading on her skin and I swear to God I  _ barely  _ stop myself from licking my lips.

“What are you talking about Lili, I don’t… Oh. Oh!” Great. Now Beefslab knows, too. He starts laughing even harder. My face is now roughly as red as my hair.

“What? Why are you laughing, Gideon? I don’t get it.”

“I keep telling you, don’t call me Lili. Jace, dear, you really should spend less time with your computers and more time with actual people.”

“People are  _ your  _ job, Liliana, computers are mine. Will you just tell me what’s going on?”

I continue slowly eating my burger, concentrating on trying to evaporate from my miserable state of existence. Of course Liliana couldn’t just let it go when there was a perfect opportunity to thoroughly embarrass somebody. Gideon claps a hand down on my shoulder, which nearly knocks me out of my chair, as off-balance as I am at the moment.

“It’s fine Chandra, really. Nobody’s judging. And it’s not like we didn’t know you were gay already.” He slowly stops laughing and catches his breath. “I am sorry for laughing at you, though, that was uncalled for. I just wasn’t expecting it.” Liliana rolls her eyes. Jace finally manages to put the pieces together, looking back and forth between me and the flowerbed (where Nissa is bent over again, by the way. Fuck me).

“Oh my god, you’re totally crushing on Nissa,” he says, eyes widening a little.

_ God, kill me now _ . “Yes, god, please, just tell the whole park why don’t you!”

Now Gideon’s barely containing a laugh again. Liliana takes her feet off the table and pushes her chair back, standing up.

“You know, I think we should invite Nissa to our little team leaders lunch table.” she says, signature smirk on her face. My heart feels like it’s going to explode out of my chest.

“What? No! Don’t do that! Liliana!” She’s already walking towards her, though. Even Jace is laughing now.

I watch as Liliana struts over to flowerbed where Nissa is working and starts a conversation. Nissa stands up to face her, and they chat for a minute before Liliana points over at our table. Jace and Gideon give a wave while I pretend I’m not paying attention. Nissa waves back, then bends down to pick up a very heavy looking toolbag - which gives me a great view of her very defined biceps.  _ Fuuuuuuuuuuuck I’m so screwed.  _

“C’mon, Chandra. She’s just a regular girl. All you have to do is talk to her.”

“Shut up, Gideon.” My face is so red now I think I’m about to catch fire.

“Yeah, I’m definitely not involving myself in this one,” says Jace.

“Well, this is the group. Group, Nissa. Nissa, group.”  _ Oh good, they’re here _ .

“Hello!” says Nissa, and her voice is the prettiest thing I think I’ve ever heard.

“That’s Gideon, he’s head of security. Jace, I.T. manager. You met me, I’m the business manager. And the one that looks like she’s about to combust is Chandra, the head pyrotechnics engineer.”

Gideon stands up and offers a hand, which she takes. “Welcome to the Gatewatch, Nissa!” She looks confused.

“The… Gatewatch?”

“Get it? Because we’re the supervisors? At Sea Gate? So we watch the Gate? It was my idea,” says Jace proudly.

“Oh! I like it!” Nissa says, then looks a little concerned. “Are you okay with me joining you? I’m afraid I haven’t really gotten to know anyone else yet; I’m much better with plants.” Fuck she’s  _ so cute _ .

Gideon laughs. “Absolutely! You’re a team lead, after all, so you automatically get a membership!”

Nissa smiles - oh good, another thing to absolutely ruin any hope I had of shaking this crush - and sits down. “Okay! I suppose it’s about time for my lunch break anyways.” She looks across the table at me and gets that concerned look back on her face. “Are you okay Chandra? You look very red.”

Kill me now. End it.

Liliana looks so fucking pleased with herself. Gideon can barely contain his laughter. Jace, thank fuck, doesn’t seem particularly invested in the situation.

“I’m fine. Just… hot. The weather. Is very hot.”  _ Oh good fucking job Chandra. You definitely sound like a normal human person and not a space alien. _

“Oh! Would you like an ice pack? I keep one in my lunch box, since I’m always working outside and everything,” she says, reaching into her bag and pulling out a small blue container. She hands it across the table, and I take it, brushing against her in the process.  _ God her hands are so soft _ . I try to say thank you, but my throat is suddenly extremely dry, and I can’t make the sounds happen. There’s a very awkward silence.

Liliana exchanges a look with Gideon, and then clears her throat. “Well, I need to run off to the bathroom for a moment.”

“Jace, could you help me throw this trash away real quick?”

“What? But I’m still eating!”

“Jace. Help. Now. Please.”

They all leave the table, Gideon practically dragging Jace along with him. Nissa looks very confused. I am  _ so  _ going to kill them for this later.

“Is it just me or are they being very strange? I’m not very good at reading people but that seemed… odd.” 

“Yeah, no, they’re like that. Bunch of dorks.”

_ C’mon Chandra. Just do it girl.  _

“Oh, okay. I suppose you would know.”

Another awkward pause

_ Deep breath, Garbage Fire. _

“So, uh, Nissa, uh.”  _ Oh yeah, great start. _

“Yes?” She tilts her head a little.

“I was wondering, since you’ve only been here, uh, a few days, you haven’t actually seen the, uh, Saturday fireworks yet, have you?”

“No, I suppose I haven’t. I’ve heard they’re very pretty though!” My heart is going a mile a minute at this point.

“I do my best.”

“Oh, right, you run the fireworks displays! Do you also design the shows?”

“Yup.”

“That’s so impressive! It sounds very difficult!” She reaches over and puts her hand on mine.  _ Aaaaand that’s my heart stopping. What a way to die. _

“I mean, it’s not that special.”

Awkward pause again. I can see Gids and Jace making their way back from the furthest trash cans they could have possibly gone to, Jace looking visibly irritated at having been pulled away from his lunch.

_ Now or never. _

“So, uh, it does mean I, uh, know the best place to watch the show from. Seeing as I designed it and all. Would you like me to, uh, show you?”

“Don’t you have to run the show?”

_ DO IT _

“My buddy Jaya owes me one, I can let her run it for one weekend. And I was thinking we could, uh, grab dinner or something after? I mean, if you wanted to?”

Her eyes immediately go wide, and she pulls her hand away.

“Oh! I, uh, are you asking me on a date?

_ Shit. Damage control. _

“Sorry, that was inappropriate, you’re a new coworker, and you’re probably not even into girls, and you’ve barely just met me, that was super creepy, I should go, I’m sorry.”

I stand up very quickly, nearly knocking over my chair in the process, and turn to run away. I can see Gideon stop, and then start to walk a little bit faster.

Then I feel a small, soft hand on my shoulder. “Chandra, please don’t go.”

I turn around and Nissa is right there, only a few inches away from me.  _ Dang, she moves quick. _ She lets go of my shoulder and reaches down to take both of my hands in hers.

“I’m sorry Chandra, you just surprised me, is all. Being asked on a date by a beautiful girl was not what I was expecting to happen when I came over to your table.”

“Wha-”

“I would very much like to see the fireworks with you, Chandra.  _ And  _ get dinner afterward. I hope you know a place with good vegetarian options; I haven’t had much chance to explore the area yet.”

I have been rendered totally speechless. I was deeply unprepared to get this far. And now Gideon and Jace are getting closer.

“I think you owe me ten bucks, Jace!”

“Damn it, I didn’t think she’d actually do it.”

I manage to tear my eyes off of Nissa’s beautiful face to give them a death glare. 

“You two  _ bet  _ on me?”

Gidon laughs. “Yep, and I had nothing but the utmost confidence that you’d pull it off.”

Nissa starts giggling, and then full on laughing. It’s such a musical sound, I can’t help but smile along with her.

Liliana saunters up behind Gideon and Jace. “Does this mean we’re going to have to watch you stare at her ass less now, or more? It’s truly sickening.” I flip her the bird.

Maybe I’m not totally hopeless after all.


	2. Day 2 - First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandra and Nissa go on the beginning of their first date.

The air by the ocean cools down significantly at night, but I still feel like I’m suffocating in the heat.

“Is this fine? Do I look okay?”

My friend Jaya, an older pyrotechnician that I took over the supervisor role from, groans loudly. “For the last time, Chandra, if you want me to cover for you for tonight’s show you need to let me get back to work. You look fine.”

“I don’t know, I feel like I’m supposed to do more than throw a flannel on over my work shirt, shouldn’t I be wearing like makeup or something, I don’t want to look like I’m not trying, do you think I should…”

Jaya sighs and stands up from her desk. She pulls off her beanie and jams it down over my head so far it covers my eyes. By the time I’ve fixed it she’s got her hands on my shoulders and is turning me around.

“There. You look like a flaming lesbian, and you and I both know you’ve never worn makeup a day in your life. Be yourself. You’ll. Be. Fine. Now get out there and let me get back to doing  _ your  _ job.”

She gives me one more push out the door. She’s acting like she’s annoyed but I can see the smile on her face.

“Thank you Jaya. I really really owe you one.”

“Damn right you do.” She waves her hand at me dismissively. “Now shoo. Go,” she says, shutting the door in my face.

Great. Okay. Good. I can do this. It’s just one date. Nothing to worry about, right?

Of course it takes about two minutes of walking toward the boardwalk for my heart to start racing. I swear I’ve never been so nervous in my life; I kinda feel like throwing up, but I haven’t eaten dinner yet so it’s not like much would come of it.  _ God I hope I don’t get sick around Nissa. I’ll do a good enough job embarrassing myself as it is. _

“Chandra! Over here!”

I look across the boardwalk to where the voice is coming from, and my heart ends up in my throat. It’s Nissa, and holy  _ fuck _ she is  _ gorgeous _ . I’ve only ever seen her in dirtied boots, jeans, and polos that she wears while she’s working the gardens, but tonight she’s all cleaned up and has swapped them out for a beautiful emerald green sundress and sandals. She’s so pretty I have to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming.

Suddenly I’m feeling very underdressed.

Nissa walks across the boardwalk to me, her smile brighter than all the lights on the boardwalk. “I was worried I would be late. I’m glad to see you!”

“Yeah, I’m glad to see you too. You look… amazing!” I manage to get out through my bone dry throat.

Nissa blushes the most beautiful color of pink I’ve ever seen. “It’s nothing too fancy. You look very handsome.”

Now it’s my turn to blush.

“Well, I guess we should, uh, walk down to the pier? That’s where some of the best views of the fireworks are, and it’s usually not too busy this time of night.

“She smiles wide and reaches out to take my hand in hers, interlacing her slender fingers with my own. “Of course! Lead the way!”

\---

By the time  I’m sitting down on a bench at the end of the pier, facing back toward the Sea Gate, the sun has almost set totally behind the horizon.

“We advertise the party in the park for viewing the firework shows for the ticket sales, but really the view is much nicer out here. Less noise, less light, and fewer buildings to get in the way. And you’re still seeing pretty much the same view, since we set the shells to go off over the water.  _ And  _ you even get to see the reflection of the show in the water from this angle.”

Nissa sits down beside me. “I’m excited. I haven’t seen a live fireworks show in such a long time.”

“Well I hope I live up to your expectations.”

She chuckles a bit and scoots a little closer to me, putting her hand over mine. “You’ve already exceeded them, trust me.”

_ I think that’s like the fifth time my heart has stopped in two days. I should probably see a doctor. _

It’s completely dark now; I glance down at my watch for the time.

“It should be starting any minute now.”

Sure enough, a few moments later we hear the muffled  _ thwump  _ of a shell being launched into the sky, and a second later there’s a loud  _ bang  _ and the sky fills with colors. I feel Nissa startle slightly, and she presses closer into my side, shivering.

“You okay?”

“Yes, thank you. I was just a little startled by the first one. I am a little cold though; I didn’t anticipate how cool it would get by the water.”

“Here, let me help,” I say, taking off my flannel and draping it over her shoulders, taking a brief moment of courage to leave one arm wrapped around her. She makes a slight contented noise, and snuggles fully against me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

“Thank you. You’re very warm.”

Somehow, I’m not so nervous anymore. We watch in silence for a minute as shell after shell decorates the night sky.

“They’re so beautiful,” I hear her whisper. “How do you do it?”

For the rest of the show I comment on each new firework, explaining to her what they use to color the shells and how they design them to make the shapes we want. Ten minutes later and the sky goes dark once again. We can hear the applause from the park.

We get to our feet, and Nissa goes to hand my flannel back to me.

“No, you keep it.”

“But aren’t you cold?”

“Nah, like you said, I’m very warm. Also I’m actually wearing pants.”

She laughs, and slips her arms into the shirt.

“Very well. Thank you, Chandra. That was wonderful. Shall we go for dinner now? I’m quite hungry.”

“Same. There’s a great Indian place near here; they’ve got lots of vegetarian stuff. And I don’t know if you’ve ever had mango lassi before but it is  _ sooo  _ good.”

She moves close to me as we begin to walk away, and I wrap my arm around her waist.

“That sounds lovely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter than the last one because - spoiler warning - I'm going to finish up the second half of the date for tomorrow's prompt. So come back tomorrow evening for the rest of it!


	3. Day 3 - First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the first date, featuring the moment you've all been waiting for.

The atmosphere at the restaurant is certainly much rowdier than the pier. Between the music and the crowd, it’s sometimes difficult to hear each other over the noise, but we still have a great time. Nissa tries mango lassi for the first time and I can tell from the look on her face that it’s an immediate new fav. And hour later we leave, me with a small to-go box and Nissa nursing her third lassi in a styrofoam cup. We go part of the way back toward where we left our cars at Sea Gate in silence, hand in hand, enjoying the cool night air.

“Thank you so much for tonight, Chandra. I’ve had a wonderful time”

“Anytime, Nissa, really. Or, anytime other than a Saturday, I should say. I owe Jaya like, soooooooo many favors for this.”

She laughs, and clutches onto my arm. There’s another short silence.

“You know, I’ve never been out with a woman before,” she says.

“Oh?”

“No. Or, really, anybody. There was one guy I dated in high school for a bit but I don’t know if that really counts.”

“When did you know? That you’re gay, I mean. If you don’t mind my asking.”

“When did you?”

I laugh. “Oh man, I told my folks I only wanted to kiss pretty girls when I was like, six. Never changed my mind. They’re totally cool with it though.”

She’s quiet for a moment.

“I guess I knew when we were watching the fireworks.”

Which was certainly not the answer I was expecting, to say the least.

“Huh?”  _ Very eloquent Chandra, excellent job. _

“I mean, when you asked me I had honestly never even considered it, but right then it felt so good that I just went with it. And then when we were sitting on the pier I thought, this feels better than good, this feels correct.”

“Oh.”  _ God, you’re a regular wordsmith. A fucking prodigy. _

“I realized at dinner that it was not appropriate of me to use you as an experiment. I’m sorry. I’ve never really been good with people; sometimes I can be a bit slow to pick things up, including about myself Can you forgive me?”

I stop, and take both of her hands in mine, holding them close to my chest. 

“Nissa, it doesn’t bother me, really. It’s hardly the first time. And honestly, if you’re telling me that I was your gay awakening, that’s like, the biggest compliment of like, all time.”

She laughs again, beautiful and musical. We make eye contact; her eyes are such a deep, gorgeous green. I feel like I could get lost in them. And as I’m standing there staring at them, they slowly start sliding down my face.

“Chandra?”

“Mm?”

“I think I would very much like to kiss you now.”

“Oh. Okay.”

For all the times my heart has stopped in the last two days, now it explodes. It’s beating so fast I think I’m going to pass out. There are three inches between us, then two, then one.

And then none, as our eyes close and our lips press together. It’s a little clumsy at first, but we quickly figure it out and I swear it’s the best kiss I’ve ever had. She tastes like lip balm and mangos, and her lips are so soft I feel like I’m melting into them. She brings her arms up around my neck as I reach up to cup her jaw in my hand. 

We stay that way for a good ten seconds before separating, Nissa’s eyes fluttering open. 

“Wow. Just. Wow.”  _ Chandra you have a larger than average vocabulary, use it for fuck’s sake. _

“Agreed. I would like to do that again.”

So we do. And then a third time. And then almost a fourth, but we manage to force ourselves apart so we can get back to our cars. When we stop at hers she leans in quickly for one more small kiss and then gets into the driver’s seat. She rolls down the window as she starts to pull out.

“Thank you for everything, Chandra. If you want, I would love to continue seeing you.”

“I do want. I very much want.” That earns me a little laugh.

“Okay then. I’ll see you around the park on Monday then? I already have your number from the employee directory, so we can plan next time?”

“Sounds wonderful. And Nissa?”

“Yes?”

“If you  _ really  _ want to pay me back, kiss me like that again in front of Liliana on Monday. I want to hear her cringe herself inside out.” The most adorable little giggle ever.

“Okay then. Goodnight Chandra.”

“Goodnight Nissa.”

As her car leaves the parking lot, I turn to walk toward my own, the biggest, dopiest smile across my face. I would probably skip if I didn’t think it would make me look like an idiot. It’s about halfway there I realize that Nissa still has my flannel.

Eh. She can keep it.

  
  



	4. Day 4 - Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving for the Gatewatch, and that means food and more sickeningly sweet Gruulfriends fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got a small time jump here to match up the prompts; the two days of the previous chapters took place at toward the end of August, which means Chandra and Nissa are now roughly three months into their relationship.

“Boo!”

“Chandra! I am holding a sharp object!”

It’s the day after Thanksgiving, and we’re all gathered in Gideon’s apartment for our annual Friends-giving, although the kitchen counters that are usually covered in takeout boxes are now covered in bags of groceries and equipment. Nissa is apparently quite the chef - much more than the rest of us, at any rate - and decided that in order to thank us for adopting her into our group she wanted to make a proper Friends-giving meal.

She’s got her hair tied up and has put on an apron and she just looks so damn adorable I could cry. Or maybe that’s the onions.

“But you look so cute in your little apron I just had to!”

I come up behind her and slip my arms around her waist underneath the apron, tucking my head into the crook of her neck and pressing a kiss onto her skin. 

“Chandra, you know how much I love your hugs, but the middle of a rather small kitchen is maybe not the best place to startle me.”

“Sorry.”

She turns around and gives me a quick kiss. “It’s okay. Go back out and have fun with the others while I cook.”

“But I feel bad leaving you in here all on your own. Can I like, help you or something?”

“This is my Thanksgiving present for all of you; there’s no assistance required.”

“Yeah but you still shouldn’t have to be all lonely in here. At least let your beautiful girlfriend keep you company?” I bat my eyelashes at her dramatically. She snorts.

“God that looks so weird when you do it. Fine, can you get those potatoes peeled while I finish with the onions then?”

I step back and raise a hand to my forehead in mock salute. 

“Aye aye, madam chef!” She rolls her eyes at me. Not an uncommon ocurrance.

While we’re working away on the food, the other three are hanging out in the living room. Gideon and Jace are playing some card game, while Liliana chats up Vraska - Jace’s new girlfriend, can you even imagine? Jace, a girlfriend? - over a glass of wine. The air is filled with the gentle sounds of friends talking and vegetables simmering, and gradually the apartment is covered in the wonderful smell of Nissa’s cooking. Finally, once all the chopping and slicing is complete and I’ve run out of work to do, I just stand near the stove watching her work, stirring and adding spices and tasting. She’s so wonderful to watch; I could really get used to more of the whole domestic thing, I think.

“This is nice. Being with friends, I mean,” says Nissa.

“The way you say that, it makes it sound sad, kinda.”

“I mean, I’ve just never had this before. I never really had friends growing up, and then you all came along and just took me in like I’d always been there. I can’t overstate how much it means to me.”

“To be fair, Liliana originally invited you over to torture me because I was staring at your ass instead of keeping her entertained,” I point out.

She laughs. “Yes, that seems about on par. For both of you,” she adds with in fake exasperation.

“How can you possibly blame me? It’s a nice ass.”

“Yeah, well, we’re in someone else’s kitchen right now, so hands to yourself missy.”

“How will I ever endure such hardships?”

“I’m sure you’ll manage.”

At this point we start taking things off the stove and out of the oven and over to the table to be served. The other four are there holding plates immediately, as if drawn by some primal instinct. Everything looks and smells  _ amazing,  _ and it lasts only mere seconds before it starts being torn apart by hungry hands.

“Oh my gosh, Nissa this is sooooo good.”

“Great job Nissa!”

“I have to say I’m impressed.”

She’s practically glowing like a street lamp under all the praise. I take her hand and give it a little kiss. “You did a great job, babe.” She looks at me for a second and then gives me a full-on hug.

“I’m so thankful for the lot of you. I’ve had more fun in the last couple of months than I have in ages,” she says, and she sounds like she’s about to cry.

“And we’re thankful for your magnificent cooking.”

“And for you being such a lovely person.”

“And because we don’t have to listen to Chandra complain about her love life anymore.” 

“Yes, but now we have to watch her ogle Nissa all the time. I’m not so sure it’s an upgrade.” That gets a huge round of laughter out of the group. Except me, because I’m too busy ogling Nissa. She just looks so genuinely happy and comfortable; it makes my heart feel full.

I must’ve stared just a bit too long, however, because a moment later Nissa is pushing a fork full of food into my mouth and the laughter from the others has gotten even louder. 

“God, Chandra, you’re so hopeless.”

“Yeah, that’s fair. You know you love it though.”

“Hmm, maybe a little,” she says, and kisses me again. 

We all take our plates back out into the living room to sit and eat and chat, and we stay that way for several hours before we all start dispersing to our respective homes. Nissa and I go back to my apartment, and within minutes she’s nearly passed out in a food coma in my lap.

“Get some rest, sweetie; you worked so hard today.”

She makes an adorable little contented noise, and I stroke her hair as she falls asleep. Out of all the things I have to be thankful for today, she’s easily at the top of the list.


End file.
